Couples insolites et insolents acolytes
by Di-Bee
Summary: Le jour de la St Valentin, des couples qui tentent de se faire... délire perso...


Titre : Couples insolites et insolents acolytes

Auteur : Di

Résumé : Le jour de la St Valentin, des couples qui tentent de se faire...

Rating : T

Pairing : Surprise !

Notes de l'auteur : Cette fic est le résultat d'un concours, et de la rencontre entre mes yeux et ma bouteille de shampoing, qui portait la mention de l'un des plantes le composant, vous comprendrez plus bas...

Merci à Gaïa pour la relecture, et à Mimy, pour tout !

Histoire :

Il était hors de question de mettre en place le plan prévu, trop dangereux. Il valait mieux essayer le plan B : l'improvisation. Le meilleur plan B qui soit, encore que, les résultats pourraient en être catastrophiques, mais, c'était le côté amusant de l'improvisation : on ignorait où ça allait mener, et surtout, comment s'en sortir après une bourde...

Donc, solution à réfléchir. Ou alors, faire un plan d'improvisation, auquel cas, ça n'en serait plus un, mais ce serait moins dangereux... Enfin, en simple, il fallait trouver un plan B, mais pas b comme bête, b comme bâtisseur, pas b comme bancal… Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de plan positif commençant par b. Essayons c. Ah, pas beaucoup non plus ! Cérébral n'entrant pas dans la liste des possibilités... D, ça pouvait le faire, difficile, mais, diversifié et digne ou déloyal, à la limite, enfin, il fallait tenter un plan...

L'admirateur secret qui avait envoyé ce mystérieux bouquet d'orties ce matin à la rousse directrice allait s'en mordre les doigts... Cette année, les deux personnes qui s'entendaient le moins de tout le NCIS avaient décidé de s'allier, parce que l'union fait la force, et que, de la force, ils en avaient besoin pour mener à bien leur projets...

Ils s'étaient donc alliés, afin, entre autre, de se rendre invisibles aux yeux du "public" extérieur, tout le monde ignorait leur "pacte secret", basé sur la méfiance d'autrui, et sur un non altruisme qui aurait fait rougir n'importe quel religieux un tant soit peu convaincu de sa mission.

Toujours était-il qu'ils s'étaient alliés, parce qu'eux seuls avaient un but en commun : séduire quelqu'un avec qui ils n'avaient aucune chance...

Tout du moins, s'étaient-ils assurés au préalable qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la même personne, ils n'auraient pas eu l'air bien malins, quoique leurs mines de conspirateurs et leurs rencontres dans l'ascenseur au vu et au su de tous les avaient déjà fait passer pour des dingues... voir de nouvelles proies de Cupidon qui avait enflammé déjà de nombreuses flèches distribuées dans tout le NCIS.

Les plans, inexistants pour la plupart, hormis le plan A qui était, pour un plan A, banal et compliqué, ce qui aurait pourtant été les attributs de plans B et C, en effet, on se serait attendu à ce qu'un plan A soit... astucieux, ou arriviste...

Eh, bien, "on" se serait trompé, "on" aurait surestimé les petits cœurs meurtris du tombeur italien et du maladroit assistant légiste, "on"... aurait oublié que l'amour rend aveugle... de sa propre ignorance... et de celle des autres, en l'occurrence, pour le cas de nos deux amoureux machiavéliques, bien qu'une fois de plus, Machiavel n'eut rien à faire là-dedans, du fait que d'un, il soit mort, et que Palmer n'était pas en mesure de le ressusciter, et deux, cela ne l'aurait sans doute pas aidé d'avoir été ressuscité pour une cause qu'il aurait jugée si secondaire... Peut-être que si les deux jeunes gens avaient envisagé de conquérir le monde... Mais, là...

Enfin, toujours était-il que la Directrice du NCIS avait reçu un bouquet d'ortie, de nom latin, Urtica Dioica, référence à son humour urticant, avait suggéré Palmer, chose qu'il avait d'ailleurs amèrement regretté d'avoir dit après s'être pris un énième slap pour idée stupide de son comparse.

Ce bouquet, tout le monde ignorait qui avait pu le lui envoyer, ils avaient fait une "discrète" petite enquête, et n'avaient abouti à rien, "Nada" comme disait Abby.

Ah, que Jimmy adorait cette expression, venant de la bouche de son "ange noir", il l'entendrait la prononcer des heures par jour sans s'en lasser... Ne voulant pas laisser son "camarade" à ses rêveries éveillées, DiNozzo le réveilla d'une énième tape sur la tête. Le départ, puis le retour de Gibbs avait eu du bon, mais pas que, sur son subordonné...

Tony ignorait encore comment il allait s'y prendre... L'inviter au restaurant restait assez risqué, ah, si, il avait trouvé, idée lumineuse. Arriver en trombe, avec un café, et... , non, il fallait que ce soit elle qui ait le café… donc, elle arrive avec le café, il fait semblant de ne pas la voir, et la bouscule en renversant ledit café, mais pas sur elle, sinon ... Enfin, c'était nul, comme idée, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle accepte et qu'elle ne lui hurle pas dessus ? L' addiction de plus en plus marquée de la directrice au café, devenait de plus en plus équivoque, comme toute personne au NCIS, elle avait fréquenté Gibbs et ses petites "manies" trop longtemps..., pas de trop près, espérait le jeune italien en soupirant...

L'impro', ce plan B semblait encore sa meilleure idée... Il remercia alors Palmer, il avait trouvé ce que le jeune homme cherchait pour sa gothique de muse, il avait lu quelques uns de ses poèmes... « Pas pire que ce que McGee a pu écrire »... Mais, tout de même… « pas très sain d'esprit », avait-il émis comme critique à la lecture desdits poèmes... Anthony DiNozzo avait donc trouvé, par une malencontreuse rencontre avec une affiche d'un grand fleuriste, soit l'application pure et... très simplette, de l'expression "Tomber dans le panneau", l'adresse d'un fleuriste, près de chez Abby, qui vende encore des roses noires à une période où la tendance était aux orchidées, et aux roses rouges... Ah, voilà qui était une bonne idée... Des roses rouges...

_Quelques étages plus hauts... Enfin, un étage et demi, puisque les deux hommes étaient coincés entre le premier et le deuxième étage__,__deux femmes parlaient__..._

"Merci encore Abby pour l'envoi des orties, apparemment, ça l'a déjà intriguée, j'espère avoir un "résultat" d'ici ce soir, on est quand même le jour de la St-Valentin, même si personne n'y croit plus, de nos jours..., j'ai de l'espoir... Et voilà ce que tu m'as demandé, l'adresse préférée de ce cher Docteur Mallard pour l'achat de son vin français... Gourmet avec ça... Bon courage, et... si tu pouvais rappeler à qui tu sais, pour le bouquet, c'est pas que je veuille enfoncer le clou, mais si ...", sourit la directrice avec une mine de petite conspiratrice en quittant son acolyte à la sortie de son bureau, elles aussi avaient décidé d'allier leurs maigres forces pour se trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la St Valentin... Elles n'allaient pas être déçues...

Quelques mètre plus bas, Abby venait de descendre : "Eh, Ziva, t'as remarqué, la directrice doit avoir un admirateur... bizarre : elle a reçu un bouquet d'ortie... Remarque, ça m'est arrivé, une fois, c'était..." Depuis quelques temps déjà, la jeune laborantine avait pris le "pli" de son plus proche "ami", elle racontait à qui voulait bien l'entendre… ou pas, de vieilles anecdotes, tout et n'importe quoi. "Enfin, surtout n'importe quoi", se fit remarquer une fois de plus Gibbs, qui passait à proximité de la jeune femme, elle était bizarre, ces derniers temps...


End file.
